honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Zelda: Breath of the Wild is the 143rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It was published on March 28, 2017. Zelda: Breath of the Wild ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Breath of the Wild on YouTube "As a new era of Nintendo consoles begins, prepare yourself to rediscover one of the most loved video game series all over again." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Breath of the Wild Script As a new era of Nintendo consoles begins, prepare yourself to rediscover one of gaming's best loved series all over again because this time they really knocked it out of the park! Which is good, because at least you'll get some value out of your Switch before it breaks in 2 days! The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Discover a Zelda game unlike any you played before, as Nintendo takes one of its most formulaic franchises, and throws out half of the formula. Tossing out linear gameplay, most of the dungeons, and the traditional 7 hour tutorial in favor of a massive open world that treats you like you might have played a video game before in your life and this time Link. Can. Jump! Like a half inch. Baby steps, guys. Emerge from your 100 years spa treatment, grab your magical Android phone, and step into a brave new world featuring the same old Zelda story you know and are indifferent to. Where Link travels around Hyrule collecting new powers to defeat Ganon and save the princess. But the last time he tried he got his ass kicked so hard he had to sleep it off for a century. A fact everyone has no problem reminding you of. Don't worry Hyrule, this time, I got this! Aww f*** me! Well, third time's the charm I guess. Uncover the legitimately massive landmass that is Breath of the Wild: a traditional Zelda overworld blown up a 100 times into an enormous continent where you'll get lost for hours on your way from one objective to the next as you explore ancient ruins, solve devious shrine puzzles, Skyrim your way up towering mountains, then handglide off them like you're playing Just Cause, complete innumerable side quests, climb the map revealing towers required by open world law, set things on fire for fun, collect everything you can get your grubby little paws on, and pick up every single rock in Hyrule just in case there's a Korok seed underneath it. Until you finally wander into a story thingie and remember there's a kingdom that you're supposed to be saving or something. Calamity what now? Shh, be quiet! I'm tryin' to ride this deer! Get ready for Zelda to hand you your butt like it hasn't since the NES era. As Breath of the Wild finally takes off the training wheels and provides an actual challenge. with tons of punishing systems, and brutal foes that will one-shot you without a second thought, forcing you to use your cooking skills to prepare for fights like you're playing the Witcher, and hoard weapons like you work for the knife channel. As Nintendo realizes now that Zelda is 30 years old that some of its fans might have grown up just a little bit and finally gives a Zelda for adults! So suck up the price tag and go in on the Switch because you definitely don't want a Wii U at this point and experience of the best Zelda games ever created, which very well might be a masterpiece unless it gets real bad at the end or something? Cause to be honest, we haven't beaten it yet either. Starring: Shrimpa; Benjamin Button; Zarya; The Rock; Falcor; Uhh,,, How Would We Even? You Know...; Pigpocalypse; Princess Renaissance Faire Accent; and Zelda Link. for Zelda: Breath of the Wild was 'The Legend of Zelda: Breath of Fresh Air.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Legend of Zelda: Breath of Fresh Air Hey, anyone else try to cook a fairy? Oh come on, you know you did it. Trivia * There are other Honest Game Trailers about Zelda games, including The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Zelda: Breath of the Wild ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Jonathan Balofsky of Real Otaku Gamer wrote "This is a game everyone seems to love, and even the parodies cannot hide their enthusiasm for it. Of course, they do point out some of the elements aren’t new, but it is all in good fun." Kristen G. Rosario of Nintendo Dungeon highlighted the video's quip about the game being "Zelda for adults." She wrote "The Honest Trailers series is well-known for giving us the brutal honesty of a TV show, movie, or even game. When it comes to this Zelda title there isn’t much they bag on apparently. They do take jabs at multiple things that the game falters on. This includes stuff like seeing the same story we’ve seen in other games in the series. Also the fact that everyone will not stop reminding you it has been a century since you went into your sleep.There are really funny positive notes though like there being so much of the game that you forget there’s an actual main story. Even the fact Link can finally jump and Breath of the Wild doesn’t hold your hand anymore like previous Zelda games. Smosh Games even jokes that they don’t really know how the game ends since they’re still playing it." Kyle Sledge of GameRant wrote that the Honest Game Trailer "manages to throw some shade at the action-RPG, while also praising some of its gameplay elements as well. For instance, the narrator points out the fact that Nintendo finally decided to implement a jump mechanism for Link, but still managed to make the feature lackluster by only giving the franchise’s protagonist the ability to get “like, a half-inch” off of the ground with each leap." Sledge also noted, "In truth, the majority of Smosh Games’ Honest Trailer for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild does little to point out some of the more trying features in the title, as it doesn’t once mention BotW‘s combat system that frustratingly allows weapons to quickly break after a limited time in use. More or less, the main critique Smosh has for the title is the fact that even though Nintendo revamped the latest entry for an older audience and got rid of linear gameplay, the company still relied on the series’ somewhat formulaic story of Link fighting Ganon to save Hyrule yet again." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Zelda: Breath of the Wild Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment ' - Gamerant article * 'ZELDA: BREATH OF THE WILD Honest Game Trailer ' - Real Otaku Gamer article * 'Watch Honest Game Trailer For ‘The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild’ ' - Fortress of Solitude article * 'Video: Honest Game Trailers – Breath Of The Wild '- My Nintendo News article * 'Zelda: Breath of the Wild gets an Honest Trailer - Nintendo Today article * 'BREATH OF THE WILD HONEST GAME TRAILER REMINDS US THAT THIS TITLE IS “ZELDA FOR ADULTS” ' - Nintendo Dungeon article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Nintendo Category:Zelda games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Games